Question: Simplify $(22a+60b)+(10a+29b)-(9a+50b).$
Distributing the negative sign yields \begin{align*}
&(22a+60b)+(10a+29b)-(9a+50b)\\
&\qquad=22a+60b+10a+29b-9a-50b\\
&\qquad=22a+10a-9a+60b+29b-50b\\
&\qquad=\boxed{23a+39b}.\end{align*}